Química, por Snape
by Miwi
Summary: [Slash - Snape-Malfoy] Snape é um aluno frustrado que não sabe o que fazer quando sair de Hogwarts. Lúcio Malfoy pode ter a resposta.


**::Química, Por Severo Snape**

**::Autora: MiWi**

**::Data: 01/10/2004**

O Natal se aproximava, assim como as tão esperadas férias. Tempo de Hogwarts ficar quase deserta – quase todos os alunos viajavam para visitarem seus pais e familiares. Quase todos.

Severo Snape não era uma dessas pessoas.

- Snape!

Ou melhor, ele não costumava ser.

Ergueu o olhar do livro que estava lendo para observar os outros ocupantes do vagão. Thomas Hilton, um rapaz de longos cabelos loiros, estava observando a paisagem passar correndo do lado de fora do trem, o rosto apoiado sobre uma das mãos, o cotovelo na janela.

Jackson Hilton, o irmão gêmeo de Thomas, olhava para ele com um genuíno sorriso. Era ele quem havia lhe chamado.

- Severo, nós estamos quase chegando e você ainda está lendo esse maldito livro! Que coisa entediante! – grunhiu Jackson, apontando o grosso livro de capa negra e folhas quase soltas que Severo estava lendo.

Severo suspirou, e deu de ombros. _O Guia Sombrio das Poções, por Hackleberry Staucer_. Ele já deveria ter se acostumado a isso, mas ainda achava um absurdo ouvir que alguém não gostava de Poções. Se eles ao menos soubessem... ! Mas Severo poderia apenas deduzir que não sabiam – se conhecessem, se compreendessem a fina arte envolvida nas poções que faziam, com certeza não poderiam deixar de apreciar essa matéria.

Ao perceber que Jackson ainda o observava, sentiu-se na obrigação de responder algo. – Não é entediante, se você compreender.

Jackson abriu um largo sorriso. – É, talvez você tenha razão.

Jackson era um pouco mais alto que Thomas, e tão loiro quanto. Eram ambos atléticos, de aparência extremamente saudável. E se os dedos longos e o nariz delineado de ambos lhes davam uma aparência delicada, os ombros largos e o riso aberto os tornavam extremamente populares em Hogwarts.

_Populares._

Pessoas populares em Hogwarts não costumavam dar atenção a Snape – na realidade, pouquíssimas pessoas se davam ao trabalho de falar com Severo. Por isso, a razão pela qual ambos haviam convidado Severo para passarem o natal na casa de um amigo permanecia um mistério.

O caso era o que o convite viera em boa hora – neste ano, seu pai estivera tentando convencê-lo a ir passar o natal com ele durante pelo menos três meses, e Severo simplesmente não tinha nenhuma desculpa para não ir. Por isso, quando Thomas veio lhe convidar, ele aceitou sem hesitar por um momento sequer – mandando uma carta ao seu pai um pouco depois, dizendo-lhe que, _infelizmente_, ele não poderia ir passar o natal com ele, já que iria passar o natal em casa de amigos.

O fato de que ele sequer sabia quem era o amigo era um mero detalhe.

E o comportamento de Jackson e Thomas também o surpreendia – não que o tratassem mal antes, longe disso, os gêmeos eram dos poucos que falavam cordialmente com Severo. Mas havia uma grande diferença entre tratá-lo bem e convidá-lo para irem à casa de um amigo. Ele perguntou sobre isso a ambos.

Jackson e Thomas se entreolharam, levemente surpresos. Pareciam decidir se deviam ou não contar a verdade. Por fim, Thomas passou uma mão pelo cabelo, e jogou a cabeça para trás, subitamente sem jeito. O que era algo extremamente raro, especialmente vindo de Thomas. – Na realidade... nós comentamos sobre você, e seu talento com poções, para um amigo nosso. E ele disse que queria lhe conhecer, e acabou dizendo que nós deveríamos convidá-lo para passar o natal conosco.

Esse era o motivo mais absurdo que Severo poderia conceber. Alguém desejava... conhecê-lo? A maioria das pessoas desejava se esquecer de Severo assim que possível. Mas, como pouco lhe importava os motivos, ele decidiu ir assim mesmo.

O trem finalmente parou, e Jackson foi o primeiro a se levantar. – Vamos? – disse, e se virou para pegar suas malas, e Thomas o imitou. Carregavam agora duas pesadas malas, uma em cada braço. Severo não fez nada por um momento, mas logo se levantou também e pegou sua mala, apenas uma e muito menor do que qualquer uma das que os gêmeos carregavam.

- Vocês realmente precisam de tudo isso para passar o natal? – perguntou Severo, apontando as malas dos gêmeos. Estes sorriram, e olharam para a mala de Severo.

- Bem, eu definitivamente não conseguiria carregar tão pouco quanto você, Snape – retrucou Jackson. Thomas riu, concordando com o irmão.

Saíram do trem, e Snape olhou por um instante ao seu redor. _Wiltshire_, lia-se em letras ornamentadas escritas em dourado numa grande placa de madeira sobre a estação. _Wiltshire_. A casa do amigo dos gêmeos não era muito longe dali, embora Severo ainda não soubesse como chegariam lá.

- Snape! – gritou Jackson, puxando o braço de Severo na direção da saída da estação. Ao olhar na direção da saída, viu que Thomas já se encontrava lá. Deveria ter ficado mais tempo observando a estação do que pensara.

Ao chegarem lá, viram que uma carruagem já o esperava. Grande, no melhor estilo clássico, definitivamente aristocrática. Branca, de floreados desenhos dourados, e com um pequeno elfo-doméstico ao seu lado. – Jackson e Thomas Hilton, Severo Snape? – perguntou o elfo, tremendo ligeiramente. Os três aquiesceram com a cabeça. – Por favor, embarquem nesta carruagem. O mestre os espera.

E eles entraram na carruagem, e o elfo ficou à frente da carruagem. Começava a viagem. Os gêmeos sentaram-se um ao lado do outro, e Snape ficou do lado oposto. Por alguns instantes, Severo ainda se incomodou com o silêncio, antes de se admirar com a paisagem lá fora. Não se tratava de uma carruagem comum, obviamente, ou eles não iriam tão rápido, como tampouco passariam por lugares tão estreitos ou tão estranhos.

Severo viu a paisagem mudar, mesmo que levemente. Subiam a montanha, e as árvores se tornavam mais próximas, e mais altas – mais sombrias. Os lagos pareciam ter se tornado levemente mais escuros, mas poderia ser apenas impressão de Severo. Thomas falou algo, mas Severo não chegou a ouvir, concentrado nas aves que acompanhavam a carruagem a uma certa distância.

Logo surgiu uma grande mansão, exatamente ao centro de uma grande propriedade, totalmente isolada de todas as outras. A carruagem parou em frente ao grande portão de ferro, onde a letra M se encontrava inscrita, e o portão se abriu. Entraram.

- Bom... parece-me que finalmente vou descobrir quem é este misterioso amigo de vocês – disse Severo, levemente amargo, levemente contente por ter finalmente chegado ao seu destino.

Jackson pôs as mãos nos bolsos. – Não é culpa nossa, Snape. Ele pediu para que não lhe contássemos nada.

A porta da carruagem se abriu, e Thomas foi o primeiro a sair, seguido de Jackson, e por último de Severo. Estavam parados em frente à porta da Mansão. Severo deu um passo na direção da porta, como se tencionasse tocar a campainha. O elfo-doméstico, porém, adiantou-se e abriu a porta para Severo.

A essa altura, Severo já havia concluído que o tal amigo era por deveras rico, mas ele não estava preparado para o salão de entrada da mansão. O teto subia alto, e fechava-se numa grande abóbada, totalmente feita de mármore – assim como o chão, e as três grandes colunas espalhadas pelo salão. Uma grande escadaria, adornada de detalhes prateados e esmeraldinos, era quase tão grande quanto a de Hogwarts – e duas vezes mais bonita.

Severo nunca se preocupou com coisas belas, apenas com as que funcionavam, mas mesmo ele tinha de admitir que aquele salão era de um extremo bom-gosto. Ele poderia ficar ali por horas e horas e ainda não teria reparado em todos os detalhes do salão – nos vasos antigos, nas pinturas Renascentistas penduradas nas paredes, nas longas fitas de cetim esmeraldino que desciam do teto rodeando as colunas.

Era absolutamente fabuloso.

- Jackson! Thomas! Que bom que vocês chegaram bem! – veio uma voz do alto da escadaria, e os três se viraram na direção da voz grossa e profunda que os chamava.

Ao fazer isso, Severo teve a sensação de que o tempo de súbito havia decidido caminhar mais lentamente. Não reconhecera a voz – como poderia? Mas, ao ver o homem com pouco mais de vinte anos descendo a escadaria, a longa vestimenta negra e adornada de detalhes verdes, os longos cabelos loiros emoldurando a face demasiadamente – como poderia dizer? Aristocrática? – e o olhar cinzento e cínico, Severo não precisou pensar duas vezes para o reconhecer.

Era estranho que se lembrasse dele, já que Severo ainda se encontrava no segundo ano quando ele terminava Hogwarts, e nunca mais o vira desde então. Ainda assim, não havia dúvida de que se tratava de Lúcio Malfoy.

Tinha vagas memórias quanto ao loiro – Lúcio era um homem popular, arrogante, e, claro, um Malfoy.

Severo começava a se perguntar se deveria ter vindo. Os Malfoy eram conhecidos por serem arrogantes, aristocráticos e, embora muito espertos para manobras políticas, totalmente ignorantes sobre certos assuntos. Severo detestava pessoas ignorantes.

Nisso, Lúcio chegou até onde ele estava. Abriu os braços num gesto expansivo, mas sem chegar a abraçar Severo. – E você é Severo Snape, eu presumo?

Severo aquiesceu com a cabeça. – Lúcio Malfoy? – ao dizer isso, conseguiu o efeito esperado. O rosto de Lúcio se iluminou por um instante, sem que o brilho chegasse ao seu olhar. E então, como se quisesse fingir que o reconhecimento não tivera efeito algum sobre ele, Lúcio imediatamente se virou na direção de Jackson e Thomas.

Pessoas vaidosas são tão previsíveis, Severo pensou com desprezo. – Se eu não os conhecesse melhor, eu diria que vocês já haviam revelado minha identidade ao meu hóspede.

- Bom, vocês chegaram a estudar juntos – disse Jackson, erguendo as mãos para o alto. Deu um largo sorriso. – E você não é exatamente uma pessoa fácil de se esquecer.

Como Severo havia suposto, todos faziam parte daquele jogo, daquele faz-de-conta. E a expressão de Lúcio indicava que ele apreciava aquilo tudo. – Talvez.

- Oras – veio a voz de Thomas, que caminhava na direção de Lúcio. – Modéstia nunca foi o seu forte, Lúcio.

Lúcio deu uma meia risada, entrecortada, abafada, como se considerasse o riso aberto algo inapropriado para alguém como ele. – É, eu acho que não.

Thomas chegou até Lúcio e passou-lhe uma mão ao redor do pescoço, puxando-o para baixo. – Mas, e então, meu caro? Onde está a razão de nós estarmos aqui? As bebidas, meu bom homem, as bebidas!

- Elas continuam no mesmo lugar. Na sala de estar – murmurou Lúcio, como se quisesse que apenas Thomas o ouvisse.

Ao ouvir isso, Thomas soltou Lúcio e se virou na direção de Jackson. – O que exatamente nós ainda estamos fazendo aqui?

E saiu na direção da sala. Jackson o seguiu, e Lúcio se preparava para fazer o mesmo, quando percebeu que Severo não havia se mexido.

- É estranho – disse Lúcio, virando-se na direção de Severo. – Eu achei que um especialista em poções apreciaria uma boa bebida.

Severo deu de ombros, contraído. O que deveria dizer? Que esperava ao menos ver os pais de Lúcio? Afinal de contas, era natal. Que ainda não sabia ao certo o que estava fazendo ali? Suspirou, balançando a cabeça levemente. – Não é nada disso – murmurou, e pôs-se a caminhar.

Ao ouvir isso, Lúcio pareceu satisfeito. Caminhando até Severo, pôs uma mão sobre o seu ombro, mas logo a retirou, ao sentir o olhar atravessado de Severo sobre si. – Que bom, que bom... nós temos algumas garrafas de um excelente vinho, da melhor qualidade, especialmente feito para a família Malfoy, e que eu gostaria de saber qual a sua opinião sobre o seu sabor...

O chão começava a ficar cheio de garrafas vazias, e algumas manchas já sujavam o chão, quando Severo percebeu que Thomas e Jackson se encontravam completamente bêbados. Quer dizer, ele duvidava que os dois iriam imitar os Jonx, uma dupla de música bruxa que era conhecida por usar cores demaise vocais berrantes demais e fazer exibições extravagantes demaisem seus shows, se estivessem sóbrios. Se bem que se tratava dos gêmeos, e Snape nunca saberia o que esperar daqueles dois.

Severo começava a achar que não deveria mais ficar ali, e já se virava para ir embora quando sentiu a mão de Lúcio sobre seu braço. – Indo estudar Poções, Severo?

- Provavelmente – grunhiu Severo de volta. Indicou com a cabeça os gêmeos. – É melhor do que ver esse espetáculo deprimente.

Lúcio olhou mais uma vez para os gêmeos, sua expressão indicando que ele mais apreciava do que enojava aquele espetáculo. – Compreendo. Deixe-me acompanhá-lo até seu quarto.

Severo ia negar a ajuda, mas então se lembrou das dimensões da casa, e concluiu que poderia demorar horas antes de encontrar seu quarto. Deixou que Lúcio fosse à frente, e olhava para o chão enquanto caminhava. Lúcio olhou-o por um instante, e então voltou a olhar para frente. – A única coisa que lhe interessa é Poções, Severo?

O fato de o loiro utilizar apenas seu primeiro nome começava a irritar Severo, mas ele fingiu não se importar. – Poções é um assunto muito mais vasto do que você achar, Malfoy – Severo fez questão de frisar o sobrenome de Lúcio, para que este percebesse que ele também deveria usar apenas seu sobrenome. – Na realidade, os conhecimentos em Poções podem, muitas vezes, serem aplicados em situações que, à primeira vista, não possuem conexão alguma com Poções.

- Por exemplo? – veio a voz de Lúcio, com a entonação suficiente para que Severo percebesse que Lúcio não acreditava nele.

Severo ergueu a cabeça, olhando para o longo corredor à sua frente. – O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Você não me parece enxergar nada além de Poções – Lúcio deu de ombros, com sarcasmo. – Faz-me duvidar do que você diz.

- E você me trouxe até aqui apenas para dizer isso? – devolveu Severo, o tom de voz irritado.

Lúcio parou de caminhar, e Severo parou atrás dele. Olhou em volta. Havia apenas uma porta ali. Seria aquele o seu quarto? Lúcio abriu a porta dupla, dando lugar para que Severo entrasse. Após um olhar desconfiado na direção de Lúcio, Severo entrou.

Como esperava, o quarto era ostensivo. Uma larga cama de casal com colchas de cetim negro ocupava o centro do quarto, que ainda possuía um guarda-roupa duplo, que se estendia até o teto do quarto e ocupava toda uma parede do mesmo. A janela se encontrava fechada, assim como as cortinas, mas era tão grande que Severo poderia facilmente atravessá-la, e isso era porque havia uma varanda do lado de fora.

Era simplesmente impressionante. Minimante iluminado pelos três abajures espalhados pelo quarto, havia um ar espectral naquele ambiente. Severo mal percebeu quando Lúcio entrou no quarto. – Eu achei que você fosse gostar deste quarto.

Severo se virou com irritação na direção de Lúcio. Seus ombros estavam arqueados, assim como suas sobrancelhas. Seu olhar possuía um brilho perigoso. – O que você quer de mim? – vociferou.

Ao ouvir isso, Lúcio apenas meneou a cabeça, como faria com uma criança. – Não, Severo – disse ele, dando um passo na direção de Severo. – A pergunta é: - outro passo. – O que você quer de mim?

- Você tem certeza de que está falando com a pessoa certa? – disse Severo, dando um passo para trás.

Lúcio ergueu o queixo. – Então, você é uma pessoa satisfeita? É por isso que anda sozinho por Hogwarts, estudando o tempo todo? – Severo fez menção de abrir a boca, mas Lúcio foi mais rápido. – Ou melhor, Severo, o que você planeja fazer quando sair de Hogwarts?

Severo se calou. Lúcio sorriu. – Era o que eu achava.

Severo grunhiu. – E agora, você vai dizer que possui a solução para todos os meus problemas.

Lúcio deu um passo para trás, a pesada vestimenta adornada parecendo leve sobre seu corpo. – Não. Eu não seria tão óbvio. Mas eu tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer.

Não poderia ser tão fácil. Severo cruzou os braços, encarando-o. - Qual?

O loiro sorriu, e caminhou até a porta. Fechou-a. – Eu posso lhe dar um objetivo. Algo para fazer depois que sair de Hogwarts. Algo que vá utilizar seus talentos para as Magias Negras e para Poções – ante o olhar levemente surpreso de Severo, ele acrescentou. – Sim, Thomas me escreveu sobre seus talentos com a Magia Negra.

- E o que eu tenho de fazer em troca? – murmurou Severo, apoiando-se numa das paredes com os braços cruzados. Apoiou o pé para o lado, fazendo um quatro torto com as pernas.

Nisso, veio Lúcio e colocou-se ao seu lado; suas intenções tão claras e óbvias que Severo sentiu-se ofendido – não pela idéia em si, mas pela falta de sutileza por parte de Lúcio. Aparentemente, o loiro era tolo demais para entender coisa alguma sobre sutileza. – Prove – grunhiu Lúcio, olhando incisivamente para Severo. – Prove que a sua arte é realmente boa, e que pode ser utilizada em todas as áreas. Afinal de contas, eu espero o melhor mestre em Poções, e não apenas alguém que fala e fala sobre poções – dizendo isso, ficou de frente para Severo, o olhar cinzento brilhando como a prata.

Foi aí que Severo decidiu. Rápido, num relance, e ainda assim ele tinha certeza de que essa era a única decisão a ser tomada naquelas circunstâncias. Não importavam as propostas de Lúcio, ou a sua solidão. Havia apenas um objetivo a ser conquistado agora, e este era fazer Lúcio se arrepender de ter duvidado de Severo. Ele faria o loiro se arrepender daquela proposta.

- Existem alguns fatores – Severo começou, ainda olhando para baixo. – Que influenciam na velocidade de uma reação – e Lúcio o encarava, levemente aturdido. Severo ergueu o olhar, fitando Lúcio de maneira predatória. – Por exemplo, a pressão – e, ao dizer isso, agarrou Lúcio pelos ombros, os quais eram largos e muito maiores que os de Severo, e o empurrou contra a parede. Não esperou pela reação de Lúcio; preocupar-se com o outro nunca foi um dos pontos fortes da família Snape. – Se você aumentá-la, a reação é mais rápida – e pressionou seus lábios contra os de Lúcio, fazendo-o abrir a boca em puro espanto.

Com Lúcio totalmente preso à parede, Severo podia sentir cada parte do corpo do loiro. Imobilizado, e aterrorizado por causa disso - trêmulo. E isso não era nada além do que ele próprio havia pedido. Com um pequeno sorriso, Severo invadiu a boca de Lúcio, o rosto apertado contra o do outro. Lúcio começava a ter dificuldades em respirar, a língua de Severo dominando-o por completo. O loiro finalmente compreendia o significado de aumentar a pressão. Por uma ou duas vezes Lúcio ainda tentou dizer algo, mas Severo o impediu, e ele não tentou mais.

Finalmente, Severo deu um passo para trás e, se Lúcio inicialmente sentiu-se aliviado por causa disso, ele logo voltou a se encostar contra a parede ao perceber o olhar predatório de Severo. Não, não deveria ser assim; o predador deveria ser Lúcio, e não Severo! – Severo... – começou Lúcio, e foi novamente interrompido por Severo, que o jogou contra a cama, pulando sobre ele. Sentado sobre a barriga de Lúcio, Severo começou a arrancar a roupa de Lúcio, rasgando-a aqui e ali, amassando-a e jogando-a ao chão. – Estas roupas eram caras – murmurou Lúcio, ainda atônito.

- Superfície de contato – disse Severo ao arrancar as últimas peças de roupa de Lúcio. Começou a tirar sua própria roupa enquanto se curvava sobre Lúcio, beijando-lhe o peito de maneira insistente e rápida. Fez círculos através de sua pele, mordiscando-o ao achar uma área mais sensível. – A superfície de contato deve aumentar.

Severo sempre foi extremamente atento aos menores detalhes; não poderia ser bom em poções se não fosse assim. Por isso, a respiração de Lúcio levemente trancada e curta dizia a Severo aquilo que Lúcio tentava esconder: o loiro estava ficando excitado. Não era preciso olhar abaixo da linha da cintura de Lúcio para perceber que o maldito se encontrava muito bem dominado por Severo. Isso era algo que o satisfazia enormemente. Sorriu para si mesmo.

Era hora de aumentar a temperatura. Começou segurando ambos os pulsos de Lúcio – como se o franzino homem pudesse segurar o loiro arrogante com apenas uma mão se assim desejasse. Beijou sua nuca, curvando-se sobre o corpo de Lúcio com destreza. E, entre os beijos, havia mordidas e puxões, de tal maneira que Lúcio nunca soubesse o que Severo fosse fazer em seguida. E da nuca foi ao pescoço, e à clavícula, demorando-se ali mais do que deveria. Desceu devagar, murmurando pequenas frases enquanto o fazia. – O aumento da temperatura acelera a reação – e continuava, a fala entrecortada por suspiros vindos de Lúcio. Apoiava-se agora sobre as pernas de Lúcio, prendendo as coxas do loiro entre as suas. O loiro não poderia escapar nem que assim desejasse. Mas, se os suspiros e gemidos cada vez mais rápidos e ofegantes vindos de Lúcio eram algo pelo que se guiar, o homem não desejava escapar de Severo.

Ser gentil, amável... nenhuma dessas qualidades poderia ser atribuída a Snape, de maneira alguma. Por isso, quando ele olhou ao redor e não viu nada sequer remotamente parecido com lubrificante, ele apenas deu de ombros e virou Lúcio de costas. – O uso de catalisador torna o caminho da reação mais fácil – murmurou ele ao ouvido de Lúcio, mordiscando o lóbulo de sua orelha. Posicionou suas pernas ao redor da cintura de Lúcio, uma mão traçando caminhos pelas costas de Lúcio, a outra entretida em deixar Lúcio ainda mais atiçado.

- Severo, o que raios você – começou Lúcio, a voz entre furiosa e extasiada.

Severo nunca chegou a saber o que Lúcio pretendia dizer, pois calou-se assim que sentiu Severo o penetrando. Sem nenhum preparo, nenhum lubrificante, nenhum aviso. E o jovem sonserino forçava a si mesmo contra o corpo de Lúcio, com cada vez mais força.

Cada vez...

... mais...

... força.

Lúcio gritou.

E seus gritos ecoaram pela mansão, e ainda assim era como se Severo não o ouvisse, ignorando seus pedidos abafados entre suspiros, clamando por clemência.

Severo nunca fora clemente.

Sem abandonar o interior de Lúcio, curvou-se ainda mais sobre ele, afastando os cabelos do loiro com a mão e beijando-lhe a nuca com a outra.

- As partes que fazem parte da reação devem se colidir com energia suficiente, na posição correta, para que a reação seja tão efetiva quanto possível – sussurrou Severo novamente contra a orelha de Lúcio. E empurrou novamente sua cintura para baixo.

Lúcio gritou de novo. Mas Severo sorriu ao perceber que havia algo além de dor naqueles berros, que havia também o nome de Severo sendo gritado sem palavras, e palavras sem som, e que o loiro parecera amolecer sob seu toque. A respiração do loiro se tornou exausta, rápida, entrecortada, e então... ele suspirou pesadamente, sentindo cada músculo seu relaxar. Era uma sensação incrivelmente prazerosa, e ele inspirou lentamente, sabendo que assim que aquele novo ar saísse de seus pulmões metade daquela sensação já teria ido embora.

Mas Lúcio só se sentiu seguro quando percebeu que Severo havia saído de cima dele e se deitado ao seu lado, um sorriso debochado em seu rosto.

- E então? Aprendeu a gostar um pouco mais de Química? Ou melhor, de Poções? – murmurou Severo, a voz calma e serena como se ele não tivesse feito esforço algum. Estava terrivelmente cansado, mas decidido a não deixar isso transparecer para Lúcio.

Lúcio demorou um pouco para responder, e não fez menção de se levantar daquela cama. Ele se virou, fitando o teto do quarto. O peito arfante subia e descia, e Severo percebeu que ele suava, gotas de suor descendo através de seu corpo, como se brincando maliciosamente durante o trajeto. Severo sabia que ele próprio suava, e que estava quente, terrivelmente quente, assim como Lúcio.

- Sim, sim – conseguiu dizer Lúcio, por fim. – Com certeza.

Severo sorriu, suspirando com certo deboche. – E então, qual era a sua proposta? – fez uma pausa, e acrescentou, passando a mão pelo cabelo levemente molhado de suor. – Ou você nem se lembra mais disso?

E antes mesmo que Lúcio dissesse o que desejava, Severo sabia que iria aceitar; a oportunidade trabalhar com a Arte das Trevas livremente era boa demais para ser desperdiçada. Ele gostava da Arte das Trevas, realmente gostava, mas o velho Dumbledore jamais permitiria algo assim em sua escola, de tal modo que Severo precisava encontrar outras maneiras de exercitar suas habilidades.

E se perguntassem qual matéria era a sua preferida, se era Poções ou Arte das Trevas, ele diria que qualquer uma delas era ótima – cada qual do seu jeito, com o seu valor; com a sua beleza.

No momento, Severo apenas fitava Lúcio, com a plena certeza de que o que acabara de ocorrer era uma reação de combustão completa, liberando calor, água na forma de suor escorrendo pelos corpos nus e gás carbônico nas respirações entrecortadas.

Mas o que havia de mais importante sobre a reação de combustão é que ela não poderia ser revertida.

Severo havia tomado um caminho sem volta.

Estranhamente, não se importava com isso no momento, a mente extasiada, os músculos ainda relaxando – em que momento ele chegara ao ponto máximo? Ele mal havia percebido, mas tinha certeza de que a melhor sensação de toda a noite não era aquela, apenas física, mas a sensação de haver dominado Lúcio Malfoy. Aquilo, sim, era maravilhosamente indescritível.

Lúcio se virou para ele com languidez. – Severo, o que você acha de ser um Comensal da Morte?

Severo tinha uma idéia razoável do que era aquilo, afinal, era um razoável conhecedor da Arte das Trevas, mas sua resposta não teria sido diferente caso ele não fizesse idéia do que era aquilo. – Por acaso eu vou ter de provar a utilidade do meu conhecimento em Poções para mais alguém?

Lúcio sorriu, os dedos longos estendendo-se na direção de Severo. – Não. Só para mim, Severo.

Severo.

Ah, um Malfoy dominado.

Severo deixou-se cair na cama, fitando o teto do quarto – os detalhes trabalhados e em relevo, as cores entre bege e branco mesclando-se com onipotência, o teto que se estendia muitos metros acima dele.

Severo se sentiu feliz. E deu um sorriso, um de seus raros sorrisos verdadeiros. – Tudo bem. Serei um Comensal da Morte, então.

E, naquele momento, tudo parecia tão estupidamente feliz.

Isso, obviamente, antes da guerra estourar e os gêmeos morrerem de uma maneira estúpida num fogo cruzado.

Mas, como Severo poderia saber disso naquele momento?

Como ele poderia pensar em algo assim com Lúcio olhando displicentemente para ele e murmurando coisas como "Seus talentos são realmente úteis, jovem"? Como ele poderia pensar em coisa alguma?

De tal forma que, naquela noite, quando Severo finalmente dormiu, ele teve uma das melhores noites de sono da sua vida. Dormiu como uma criança que havia seduzido os pais a comprarem o presente mais caro da loja, como o adolescente que conquista o coração de sua amada, como um conquistador que reconhece um novo território dominado.

E Severo murmurava em seu sono...

Lúcio Malfoy dominado...

Um Malfoy dominado, dominado...

... dominado por um Snape.

E nada além disso importava naquela noite.


End file.
